


A Happier New Year?

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a party in full swing at Home Farm to celebrate the coming of 2016, there's a few not on the guest list... guess who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happier New Year?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt (and also an idea in the DS Appreciation Thread which I think the prompt was inspired from!): Aaron and Robert are excluded from the Whites/Bernice's New Years Eve party and end up spending it together. Let your imagination run wild for what happens ;)

"You sure you're going to be alright?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed with both his hands on the beer taps.  
"I think I'll be able to pull a few pints, especially as everyone and their mother has been invited up to the big house."

Chas clicked her tongue and looked at him sympathetically.  
"Aww love, you could just come anyway? They won't notice-"  
"Oh yeah, because it's exactly where I want to be on New Years Eve" he grimaced. "Rather spend it alone with Edna and Tootsie."

She laughed as she did up her coat.

"Well try not to enjoy yourself too much eh?"

"Yeah and try not to get too bladdered yeah? I'm not looking after ya when you fall in with Diane!"

"I have such a caring and loving son!"

He laughed and she rolled her eyes, leaving. Once she left, he sighed and turned to serve a customer.

 

**

 

"We could just stay here y'know? Keep ya company?"

"No we can't!" Adam shouted "There's free nosh and beer up at Home Farm!"

Victoria slapped him hard against the chest causing him to recoil back, scowling and walking out the door.

"We can y'know.. if you want."

Robert rolled his eyes and switched the channel.

"I think I'll be fine. I have first hand experience of Home Farm parties - I didn't enjoy them when I was apart of that psychotic family, I won't enjoy them now I'm not."

"But it's a bit... _sad_ , being here by yourself ain't it? On New Year's Eve?"

He frowned and turned to her.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you!"

She shrugged her shoulders and turned around.

"Suit yourself, have a nice night!"

He nodded his head absentmindedly as she left the house.

 

He continued to flick through the channels, getting more frustrated as each channel changed into something even more dull and uninteresting than the last. He switched it off and looked at the door.

"Fuck it" he whispered to himself, jumping up and grabbing his coat.

 

 

**

 

"How did ya mum get you roped into bar duty while her and Diane are up living it large?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow at Bob's remark but shrugged it off. He opened his mouth to reply when the pub door opened, Robert entering.

 

Aaron looked back at Bob who looked between them.

"Think your answer just walked in don't you?"

Bob nodded with a laugh and waved goodbye.

 

Robert frowned as Bob passed him and leant against the bar.

"What's he laughing at?"

Aaron walked over and folded his arms.

"Wondered why I wasn't at the party of the year."

He picked up a empty glass and pointed it at Robert. Robert nodded, Aaron busying himself with pouring him a beer.

"So your invite got lost in the post too then?"

Aaron huffed a laugh and passed him his pint.

"Something like that I guess, or it could be due to the fact I was having it away with her hubby."

Robert smirked, taking a sip and placing his beer back down.

"That might be something to do with it."

Aaron laughed and turned to serve another customer, Robert watching him.

 

They were certainly in a better place now - not anywhere near where they used to be (no slamming against walls, grinding against each other, fucking the night away) - but certainly better than they had been since before the Summer. Turns out being shot does kind of change things for someone like Robert Sugden, who promised he'd at least try and be a better man, for himself, for his family, _for Aaron_. After a few more than heated and emotional discussions, they'd agreed to start again, as friends, and see where things went. There was no promises of a future together or even a friendship, but the promise of a fresh start was more than good enough for Robert. He knew what he wanted from Aaron, but he was under no illusions that he should even be allowed to breathe the same air as him anymore, so anything he could get, he'd take. But he knew Aaron too - he knew they weren't a lost cause, he knew Aaron still felt something, somewhere in him - and he also knew that neither of them for one second believed that what they had was done forever - it never would be for them.

 

"Hello? Earth to Robert?"

Robert pulled his head back and blinked.

Aaron looked at him with a smile.

"You alright there?"

"Y-yeah, yeah." he smiled, turning a subtle shade of red.

"Not pining for Home Farm are we?"

Robert scoffed with a laugh.

"I hate their New Years Eve parties, boring as hell. Surprised they've invited the village this time, but I suppose that's Bernice's doing."

"Yeah well, I distinctly remember us enjoying New Years Day _ver_ _y_ well."

Robert smirked and they shared a laugh before Aaron's attention was brought across the other side of the bar.

 

Robert loved how they seemed to be able to refer back to their affair - or rather, the good parts - without regret, guilt or sadness. Well, there was sadness, at least for Robert - it was hard realizing what he had, and what he'd lost. Looking back, he only wished they'd had more time to be like that, have more good times. For him, the good outweighed the bad, he just wasn't sure if the same could be said for Aaron.

 

Aaron returned over once more, leaning against the bar. It was gone 11 at this point, yet the pub was virtually empty, just a few small groups of elderly people.

Robert looked around and grimaced.

"Well this is fun isn't it."

Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"Keeping you from something more exciting are we?"

Robert looked at him and shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that! I-I mean, i-it's-"

"I was joking" Aaron laughed.

Robert couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Could never tell when you were being serious or not y'know?"

"Yeah well, it's fun to make you stutter. It's cute."

Aaron's eyes widened as he realized what he said and Robert looked at him, witnessing him blushing.

Aaron cleared his throat.

"J-just need to get some mixers, I'll be right back-"

 

Robert bit his lip as he watched Aaron walk into the back, smiling.

 

**

 

Victoria swirled her drink round her glass and sighed.

"This is... fun?"

Adam rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yep. Havin' the time of me bleedin' life."

Victoria smirked and Diane approached with Chas right beside her.

"I'm gonna be spark out by the time it's midnight!"

"I'm sorry Diane but your daughters idea of a party is... yeah."

Diane laughed and put her hand on Chas's shoulder.

"Maybe we should make an exit?"

They all nodded, looking over to Bernice who was laughing next to Lawrence. They all sniggered as they sneaked out of the door.

 

**

 

Aaron was cleaning a glass when Robert sat up straight, leaning over the bar.

"So, got any New Years Resolutions?"

Aaron looked over at him.

"What?"

"Y'know. New Years Resolutions. Plans for the year ahead and that."

Aaron huffed a laugh.

"I try not to make many plans, they usually end up a mess."

Robert frowned and then extending his arm out to nudge Aaron.

"C'mon, it's a bit of fun. Anything? Anything you could do in 2016, anything goals you wanna achieve?"

 

Aaron turned away slightly then swallowed, turning back and continuing to clean a glass.

"Eat less crisps."

Robert raised his own eyebrows.

"Seriously? Eat less crisps?"

Aaron frowned.

"What? They're fattening."

"And since when did you give a fuck about your weight?"

Aaron's eyes widened and he took a step back, a slightly angry expression on his face.

"You tryna say I'm fat?!"

Robert laughed and held his hands up.

"No, you're perfect!"

 

The laughter simmered before they both fell silent. The silence lingered for a few moments, before Aaron cleared his throat and put the glass down.

 

"So go on then, what's yours?"

 

Robert sighed, feeling relieved they moved past the slightly awkward moment. He looked at Aaron then back to his pint.

"Make sure that I let everyone know who I care about just how I feel about them."

Their eyes locked, Robert looking straight at Aaron. Aaron shook his head slightly and focused back on the next glass he was cleaning.

"Good for you. It's about time you let Vic and that know how much you appreciate them, it'll be nice for them to hear."

 

Robert nodded, watching Aaron once more as he messed with the glass. Suddenly, they both looked up as someone shouted across the room.

"C'mon lad, turn the radio up, it's not long till midnight now!"

 

Aaron rolled his eyes and turned up the pub's speakers, counting down beginning to commence.

 

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5..."

 

Robert looked over to Aaron, who was staring into space.

 

"4"

 

He shook his head and jumped off his seat.

 

"3"

 

 

He leapt over the bar, catching Aaron's attention who looked at him confused.

 

"2"

 

Robert walked right up to Aaron, placing his hands on his face, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. He pulled Aaron's face close and looked into his eyes.

 

"1"

 

"I love you."

 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

 

Robert closed the gap, pulling Aaron in. Aaron stilled momentarily, taken by surprise, before his hands instinctively grabbed the front of Robert's jacket by his shoulders. Robert pulled back only momentarily to gasp a breath before pulling Aaron close again.

 

 

By the door, Vic, Diane, Adam and Chas walked through, all smiles. Victoria's attention was caught and she looked over to the bar, shocked.

"Oh my god-"

They all followed her line of sight, looking behind the bar to find Robert and Aaron kissing, holding each other close.

 

Chas's eyes widened and she stepped forward with her mouth open before Diane put her hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe our New Years Resolution should be to let them be happy?"

Chas looked at her, before her expression softened, closing her mouth.

 

They looked back over at them and all smiled.

 

Aaron pulled away from Robert, their lips still touching, their eyes locked on one another's.

 

"I love you too."

 

 

They both smiled at each other, foreheads touching.

 

 

Maybe 2016 would be a better year for both of them...

 

Maybe even together.


End file.
